


Зачем

by lerkin, WTF Playstation Games 2021 (PSGames)



Category: Bastion (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lerkin/pseuds/lerkin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSGames/pseuds/WTF%20Playstation%20Games%202021
Summary: Бой за последний осколок завершён, казалось бы, прорывайся к порту и беги, быстрее беги отсюда. Но Малец почему-то медлит.
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Playstation Games 2021 - Тексты G-PG-13





	Зачем

**Author's Note:**

> Весь драббл — один большой спойлер к финальной битве игры. Канонная неграфичная жестокость.  
> Все имена и названия локаций/флоры/фауны/предметов базируются на переводе GamesVoice, кроме _Терминалов_ Тазала.

Зулф лежал ничком, неестественно вывернув правую руку. Как неживой, подумал Малец. Чуть поодаль, за руинами арки, командир ýра отдавал приказы остаткам своего отряда. Их мелодичный язык совсем не годится для войны, опять не к месту подумалось Мальцу. Он сбросил надоевший таран на землю, рядом с неподвижным Зулфом. Плечо и руки страшно ныли. 

— Зачем я это делаю, — прошептал Малец, взваливая смертельно раненого Зулфа себе на спину, тот слабо застонал.

Малец поудобнее перехватил Зулфа и пошел навстречу остаткам ýра, безоружный, неспособный защищаться, волоча на себе того, кто затеял всю эту бойню.

Они опешили, конечно же, и первые несколько шагов Малец проделал в полной тишине, а потом сразу несколько воинов ýра выкрикнули боевое приветствие. И выпустили свои болты и стрелы. Мальца неплохо спасала броня с остатками защитного поля, несколько стрел удалось отбить наручами, а вот Зулфа не защищало ничего. Казалось, ýра нарочно целятся в своего бывшего собрата. И каждый залп, каждая атака сопровождалась боевым приветствием. Малец до боли сжал челюсть, зачем же вы это делаете, зачем, хотелось закричать ему, такие благородные, такие красивые и смертоносные. Катастрофа уже постаралась на славу, почему мы продолжаем лить кровь? Я не хочу с вами воевать, не хочу, думал Малец, упорно шагая сквозь строй ýра, чьи атаки становились всё реже, а растерянность на лицах всё более явной. 

Кровь Зулфа смешалась с его собственной, пропитав одежду, глаза заволокло ярким туманом, будто он вдохнул пыльцы зловонника из дебрей. Он вдруг перестал слышать голоса ýра и слабый гул гибнущего Пограничья Тазала, остался только оглушительный ток крови, будто его ударили по голове цейлским молотом. Всё-таки он упал, совсем немного не дотянув до порта аэротрассы. Перевернулся на спину, хотелось увидеть небо, умереть без разъедающих кислотных пятен дебрей перед глазами. Ура больше не атаковали. Они отдавали дань его решимости дойти до конца, они, народ воинов, уважали его боевой дух. В шаге от спасения и от смерти они наконец-то поняли друг друга, им больше незачем было воевать. Малец нащупал осколок за пазухой. Всё будет хорошо, мы всё исправим, обязательно исправим, пульсировало в голове.

— Напрасные смерти, Зулф, напрасные, — прохрипел Малец. Зулф лежал почти вплотную, в неловкой позе, весь в крови, его красивое лицо, обезображенное ссадинами, посерело, волосы слиплись от пота и грязи, из спины торчали две стрелы, но он всё ещё был жив. Малец чувствовал его сердцебиение. Он неловко коснулся щеки Зулфа, ещё больше размазал грязь, горло перехватило спазмом, он не хотел видеть Зулфа таким. 

Я был так рад, так неудержимо счастлив, когда нашел тебя, первый выживший, так хотел вместе восстанавливать мир, расчищать дебри, искать других счастливчиков. Так хотел… А всё твоя глупая месть. А, главное, кому? Тем, кто и так уже погиб в Катастрофе. Зачем, Зулф, зачем ты заставил меня убивать ещё и остатки твоего народа и сражаться с тобой? Никто не хочет воевать на руинах. Все просто хотят жить. Рваные мысли кружились в голове, как растерянные брызги, сил говорить не осталось.

— Зачем, Зулф? — одними губами произнёс он и перекатился на бок, а потом ещё раз, рука коснулась площадки аэротрассы, он вполз на неё и оглянулся на Зулфа, тот так и лежал изломанной куклой, остатки ýра стояли, словно почётный караул. Ветер набирал силу, реальность Пограничья Тазала постепенно затуманивалась, как вдруг Зулф окрыл глаза.

— Ещё свидимся, — услышал Малец, когда его подхватил воздушный поток, а с ним и мягкая тьма.


End file.
